


A Sort of Costume

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Reiji, is that really your costume?”





	A Sort of Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic w no real plot for Halloween... Happy Halloween!!

“Reiji, is that really your costume?” Naoya was almost regretting inviting Reiji to this mini Halloween get together when he saw his costume. “It’s just… ears and a tail.”

“It was a last minute costume, I couldn’t find anything else that would fit me…” Reiji scratched his cheek with a frown. “You said I had to be in costume, so I thought something would be better than nothing.”

“You didn’t buy a costume before knowing about this get together?” He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face.

“No, haven’t dressed up in years. Ever since…” He tapped the scar on his forehead and Naoya didn’t need him to say anymore. “And I don’t exactly have a lot of money, so I had to wait until the last minute, anyway.”

“I see…” Naoya bit his lip, but stepped to the side to allow Reiji entry. “W-well, that’s fine! You made sure your clothes match the costume, so it works.”

Reiji nodded. “Thanks. It’s been a while since I actually did anything like this with friends so, uh, I’m pretty excited.”

Naoya smiled at him. “I’m glad…”

Reiji walked into the the group and Naoya was left staring after him with one question in his head…

Of all the animal ears and tails he could get, why a cat? 


End file.
